


【偷情】01

by manson



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】01

陶阳和于筱怀在天台上聊天，三队的队长难得组织了一次轰趴团建，此时大多数人都已经酣然入睡了，只有他俩在屋顶吹风。

“说说你女朋友呗。”陶阳闷头喝了一大口啤酒，今天他这不叫破戒，这叫大开杀戒了。

“我女朋友，洛洛，我初恋，漫展上认识的。那天我陪我哥们儿去买猥琐周边，那丫头穿的跟百变小樱似的，被个男的拍了裙底都不知道，英雄救美，就在一起了呗。”于筱怀没喝酒，他敢保证，自己再喝一口就能吐出来了。

“成年了吗。”

“刚成年，比我小一点点。”

“还行，睡过了吗？”

“嗯。”

“我女朋友，伟大的人民教师，祖国的园丁，比我大两岁，有房有车有编制，还有洁癖。我们做的时候，她手里都攥着餐巾纸，我亲哪儿她擦哪儿，还不能舌吻，她说舌吻恶心。”

“我女朋友，床上热爱各种奇装异服，角色扮演，BDSM，做起来叫的山崩地裂，假的一批。而且每次一完事，马上把我晾在一边，自己爬下床去趴地毯上看漫画书了。”

“好歹留你在床上睡了啊，我女朋友，张开腿我就进去，我还没爽完就让我出来，最过分的是，做完了就要跟我分床睡，我出去。”

“我女朋友，看着瘦，其实特别大，胸大，屁股也大，软软的还挺舒服。”

“我女朋友看着瘦，确实瘦……”

两个人跌跌撞撞的回了屋里，幸好每个屋子有独立的卫浴，俩人放了水坐在浴缸边上泡脚。

“陶叔儿，你试过男人吗？”

“没试过。”

“试试呗，就用手。”

“……行吧。”

俩人简单冲了个澡赤条条的钻进了被窝“没事儿的，我也不是弯的，过去我们住宿舍，男生一起打飞机很正常的，有时候还互相帮忙。”

“嚯，曲校民风这么开放啊。”

“您到清华北大一样这么开放。”

“我，我能摸摸你吗？”陶阳咽了口口水，没想到于筱怀脱光了还挺白净，他女朋友不爱开灯，但是他还挺偏爱这种

“摸呗，闭着眼想想假装啥都有。”于筱怀还挺大方的，翻了个身撑在陶阳身上。和他软软肉肉的身子不一样，陶阳的身子精干结实，还有点小肌肉。陶阳身段好极了，台上功夫了得，一套武戏行云流水，他隔着屏幕看着都忍不住拍巴掌叫好。

“不用闭眼，闭眼多不认真啊。”陶阳打趣的说着，抬手摸了一把于筱怀的奶头“还挺软和，你比我女朋友还大。”

看着身下坏笑的人，于筱怀也不甘示弱，掌心揉着人疲软的阴茎，执起来用拇指顶着铃口揉捏“舒服吗？”

“嘶，别说，别人弄和自己弄就是不一样……哎呀！”陶阳毕竟年轻火气旺，敏感的不行，稍微挑逗就出了汁水。

“别着急，我们一起。”于筱怀挺了挺身子，改跨坐在陶阳身上，两只手把两个人的阴茎挤在一起搓揉“陶叔儿好大……”

陶阳早就无暇顾及那些了，双手在于筱怀身上到处点火，得了甜头的他变本加厉，舌头也滑到了于筱怀身上。于筱怀不觉得恶心，反而觉得有些舒服，酒精上头的他格外豪放，干脆凑近了些方便他陶叔儿对他上舌头的行为。

“叔儿，你嘴上功夫真厉害。”

“想不想我给你舔下面？”喝醉酒的直男在床上的尺度格外宽广，陶阳搂着于筱怀的脖子，照着他脖子上女朋友留下的小草莓嘬。陶阳是有技巧的嘬，跟洛洛龇牙咧嘴的啃咬不一样，不但麻麻酥酥的怪舒服的，还不怎么疼。

“真能啊叔儿？”

“想得美。”

“啊……啊……我要射了……”陶阳攥着于筱怀的胳膊，两条腿夹着于筱怀的大腿，不自觉的开始打颤。同为男人于筱怀当然知道陶阳要高潮了，手上的动作更加麻利了，陶阳哆嗦着挺了挺身子卸在了于筱怀手上，于筱怀也抖了抖身子射在了陶阳腿上。

“叔儿你可真久，我手都搓红了。”于筱怀举着红彤彤的虎口装可怜，结果被陶阳一巴掌给推开了“滚去洗手。”

“你自己的东西你还嫌弃啊……”于筱怀不情不愿的下床去洗了手，也没忘记拧了一条湿毛巾扔给陶阳“你腿上的，我的，擦擦。”陶阳被于筱怀这一句话弄红了脸，躺着把腿擦干净了把毛巾扔到了地上。

“哎你睡什么沙发啊。”陶阳拍拍床，于筱怀见着有便宜赶快关了灯就冲上去了。

“抱着我。”

“叔儿，给抱不？”

两个人几乎是同时出口，陶阳羞红了脸，还好于筱怀也看不到。他感觉到于筱怀的手搭在了自己身上，也顺着他温暖的手钻进了他的怀里。

一夜好梦。


End file.
